Smack Town
'Smack Town '''is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge that can be played by one or two players in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The aim of the mission is to destroy several crates of drugs. Overview The player(s) begin the mission circling the area in a MH-6 Little Bird armed with a PKP Pecheneg and an M4A1 Grenadier with Red Dot Sight/Extended Magazine attachments. The mission starts with a technical firing upon the player's helicopter. After locating the remains of Bravo team's transport, the player does one full lap of the area while several waves of enemies will spawn on various rooftops. With that done, one player will be dropped off near a shipping container, while the other has the option to be dropped off alongside the other player, or continue to provide support from the air. The player(s) dropped off will come under heavy fire from a militia mob. They will have to make their way towards two buildings with drug caches in them. After planting C4 on both caches, the player(s) has to make their way back down to the original pick up point to finish the mission. Walkthrough Smack Town takes the player back to Somalia, where the local militia has stockpiled some contraband. Team Bravo was sent in to take care of it, but they haven't been heard from. The level starts with the player on a chopper heading towards Bravo's last known location. Immediately take out the truck that drives up the middle of the village. Continue firing at the enemies while the team reports the whereabouts of the lost squad, which has been confirmed as KIA, due to the sight of the flaming copter lying off to one side of a building with no movement. As more enemies enter the area, blow up the truck to thin their numbers. The copter circles around the buildings, giving one a better shot at the soldiers. Use the grenade launcher to eliminate the threats on the rooftops. There's an added bonus for killing them with explosives. Don't forget about the guys with RPG's who will end the mission if they score even one hit on you. After circling around twice, the chopper comes to a stop on the east side. Have one player stay in the helicopter, while the other goes down to the docks. Move into the blue L-shaped building and climb to the second floor. The first pallet of narcotics is in the back room. Place the C4, move a safe distance away, and blow it up. Exit down the steps and run north to the next building. Climb up to the roof and plant more explosives on the second drug load. A somewhat more harder tactic would be placing explosives on both areas, running to the exfil point, then blowing both stashes up in one stroke. Alternatively, have both players leave the copter and split up, one to destroy each pack of drugs. With the narcotics destroyed, run to the east where the helicopter is waiting. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Smack Town1.jpg|The helicopter shoot-out sequence. MW3 Smack Town2.jpg| MW3 Smack Town3.jpg|A sample of a drug cache. Trivia *As with other Special Ops missions, the PKP Pecheneg w/ Red Dot Sight reloads faster than normal, as if one has Sleight of Hand. The L86 LSW at the docks also has a similar reload animation. *The Red Dot Sight on the M4A1 has the zoom of an ACOG Scope. *The title is a reference to the phrase "Smack Down" that is usually mentioned in professional wrestling. *Smack is a slang term referring to heroin or used as a synonym for drugs. The title refers to the fact it's a drug filled municipality. *A crashed Lynx can be seen when the first technical rolls to a stop; it is referred to as "Bravo team's ride" by the MH-6 pilot. *If the player gets to the crashed helicopter, they can see that there are no bodies nor weaponry in it. *It is possible to hit the helicopter with a launcher, the round will explode but does no damage to it. *The BradyGames Official Guidebooks says that instead of Sniper Kills, the player earns points for Helicopters Downed. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels